Boys Meet U
by ChickenKID
Summary: Sehun namja kelas 3 SMA adalah namja normal, tetapi ia memiliki jiwa fudanshi yang sangat mencintai ChanBaek couple favoritnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun dipertemukan dengan couple favoritnya itu? / Yaoi/ Aneh/ ChanHun VS ChanBaek


**Chan****Hun-ChanBaek**** Couple**

**Author :** chickenKID

**Title :** Boys Meet U

**Main ****Cast :** -Sehun, -Chanyeol, -Baekhyun

**Other Cast :** -find by your self

**Pair(s) : **ChanHun, ChanBaek

**Genre :** Romance (Maybe) entahlah tak terlalu mengerti -a

**Rate :** T

**Length : **Chaptered

**Warning :** YAOI,, TYPO(S)…OOC.. GAJE..(BOY X BOY=LOVE) hhhaa

**Desclaimer :** ONEw milik saya, hohoho ^^ semua cast yang ada disini milik orangtua masing-masing dan Tuhan YME, EXO milik Sment

**Note :**Oke, maafkan saya karena belum menyelesaikan FF sebelumnya dan malah membuat FF baru. I Yah itu terkesan terlupakan, tapi memang sedikit terlupakan, karena bulan Ramadhan kemarin saya hiatus, setelah itu lebaran dan saya malah sibuk untuk pindahan karena saya kuliah di luar kota saya. Lalu setelah pindahan, saya malah sibuk OSPEK. Lalu setelah OSPEK saya sibuk kuliah dan dapat banyak tugas. Jadi maafkan saya ne. Oke, kali ini saya membawa Pair ChanHun, karena sekarang-sekarang ini saya lagi suka banget sama couple ChanHun. Ini FF asli karya saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita itu murni KEBETULAN belaka. Ah ya, saya sedikit memasukan kisah Fallen, couple favorit saya di dunia maya ke FF ini. Dan FF inipun terinspirasi dari Fallen. Saya author yang masih amatir, bagus tak bagus cerita saya nikmati saja ne. Ini baru prolog yang kebanyakan hanya narasi saja!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ

IF YOU READ, DON'T BE SILENT READERS.

YOSH HAPPY READING...

**Boys Meet U**

"Kiran-ah, kau tahu tadi malam di twitter itu gempar dengan 2MIN moment?"

"Ani, aku tak tahu, semalam aku malah belajar, memangnya ada moment apa?"

"Pokonya kau harus lihat sendiri, aku tak kuat untuk menceritakannya"

"Mwo? Aish, kau ini jika tak mau bercerita kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

"Agar kau penasaran, hahaha"

"Aish, kau menyebalkan"

Dua orang yeoja tengah bercerita mengenai 2MIN, Minho dan Taemin yaitu couple yaoi dari SHINee yang memang mereka sukai. Mereka seorang fujoshi yang sangat meggilai couple yaoi. Mereka tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi seorang namja mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Namja yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia kini tengah mencari 2MIN moment yang sedari tadi dibicarakan 2 orang yeoja teman sekelasnya.

Namanya Oh Sehun, siswa kelas 3 SMA yang bersekolah di Hinan Highschool. Ia adalah seorang fudanshi yang sangat gemar mengoleksi apapun yang berbau Yaoi. Jika orang-orang mengetahuinya pastilah ia di cap sebagai namja aneh. Maka dari itu ia sembunyi-sembunyi jika tengah mengumpulkan koleksi yaoinya. Ia tak mau di cap sebagai namja aneh. Karena pada dasarnya ia adalah namja normal. Namja normal yang masih menyukai seorang yeoja. Hanya saja dikarenakan ia adalah seorang fanboy dari banyaknya boy band yang ada di Korea, ia menganggap couple yaoi yang ia ship itu adalah couple yang romantis. Ia sangat menyukai hal berbau romantis, tapi ingat, sekali lagi ia adalah namja normal, tolong garis bawahi NORMAL. Hanya saja ia mempunyai hobi yang aneh. Selain banyak menyukai Couple Boy Band, ia juga banyak menyukai couple anime. Sehun hobi membaca manga, dan ia sangat menyukai manga kuroshitsuji. Disana ia merasa janggal dengan hubungan buttler dan majikannya. Karena itu ia menyukai couple Ciel dan Sebastian, ia sangat menyukai hubungan buttler dan majikannya itu. Selain itu ia juga menyukai couple di Naruto. Jika kebanyakan orang menyukai couple Naruto dan Hinata ataupun Sasuke dan Sakura, Sehun justru menyukai couple Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena menurut Sehun hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sangatlah menarik. Dibalik permusuhannya, terselip rasa persahabatannya, dan Sehun menyukai itu.

Sehun itu namja yang kurang banyak bergaul atau biasa disebut anti sosial. Ia hanya akan berbicara pada orang-orang yang dipercayainya. Jarang sekali teman sekelasnya mendengar suara Sehun. Jika bukan karena ditanya oleh guru, Sehun jarang mengeluarkannya. Teman-temannya tak tahu bahwa kadang Oh Sehun bersikap seperti orang gila yang berteriak histeris jika ia menemukan moment romantis dari couple favoritnya. Tentu saja jika ia sedang berada di rumah, tak mungkin ia bersikap seperti itu jika sedang berada di luar rumah.

Tetapi Sehun akan sangat berbeda jika sudah berada di dunia maya. Ia sangat senang membaca fanfiction. Dan ia sangat senang berteman dengan banyak orang di dunia maya yang sama-sama menyukai yaoi. Ia pikir jika berteman dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai hobi yang sama dan kesukaan yang sama mungkin ia tak akan di cap sebagai namja aneh oleh orang-orang itu.

Sehun sangat aktif di dunia maya. Ia selalu menyukai fanpage yang berhubungan dengan couple favoritnya. Ia juga menyukai fanpage yang berbau yaoi. Tentunya dengan penname yang disamarkan. Penname "12BubbleHun", karena bagaimanapun Sehun tak mau jika identitas aslinya diketahui banyak orang.

Sehun menyukai salah satu fanpage yang banyak menceritakan kisah real yaoi. Fanpage yang bernama "Rainbow's World" disana banyak sekali kisah-kisah real yaoi. Banyak yang mengaku bahwa dirinya yaoi, atau ada juga fujoshi atau fudanshi yang menceritakan teman mereka yang bisa dikatakan yaoi. Dan ada satu admin favorit Sehun yang selalu menceritakan kisah teman-temannya.

Penname admin tersebut adalah "Missa Koizumi", ia seorang fujoshi yang selalu menceritakan kisah 2 orang teman namjanya.

Sebenarnya ia tak tahu kebenaran temannya itu yaoi atau tidak. Tapi jika dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya temannya itu memang yaoi.

Kadang ia bercerita mengenai hal romantis persahabatan 2 teman namjanya itu. Meskipun orang-orang melihat bahwa mereka itu bersahabat, tetapi tidak dimata Missa, karena biasanya di mata seorang fujoshi itu akan berbeda ceritanya.

Dan Sehun sangat menyukai couple 2 teman namjanya Missa itu.

Biasanya di sebut couple ChanBaek, karena 2 namja itu bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka teman satu kelas di Universitas yang sama dengan Missa. Persahabatan ChanBaek disana sangat romantis menurut Sehun. Contohnya adalah pada saat ulang tahun Chanyeol, teman-teman satu kelas merencanakan untuk mengerjai Chanyeol dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi pemeran penting disini. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak terlalu mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi pemeran penting, tetapi ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Rencananya adalah Baekhyun pulang duluan, sedangkan yang lain mengikuti diskusi kelempok, lalu tiba-tiba saja teman satu kelompok Chanyeol pura-pura menerima telepon bahwa Baekhyun kecelakaan. Sontak Chanyeol panik, ia langsung mencari ponselnya untuk menelepon keluarga Baekhyun, tapi karena ia sedang di kerjai ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba hilang, padahal sebenarnya salah satu teman Chanyeol sudah membawa ponsel Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Lalu Chanyeol membuka tasnya untuk mencari kunci mobilnya dengan panik. Sayangnya kunci mobilnyapun tak ada, Chanyeol sudah mengerang frustasi. Ia ingin segera ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Setelah itu Chanyeol menyambar tasnya seraya mencari dompet di dalamnya tasnya. Tapi dompetnyapun ikut meghilang. Chanyeol melempar tasnya seraya berkata

"Kau pabbo Park Chanyeol, tak berguna, kau benar-benar tak berguna" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Salah satu teman Chanyeol mendekati Chanyeol. Lalu ia memberikan kunci motornya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menyambar kunci motor itu, lalu pergi dari tempatnya berniat menuju rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun di rawat. Tapi saat ia membuka pintu kelas, Baekhyun sudah berada disana dengan sebuah kue yang berada di tangannya dihiasi lilin ditengahnya dan Baekhyun bernyanyi

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida, saranghana Chanyeollie, saengil chukkae hamnida"

Betapa frustasinya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan kini tengah membawa kue di hadapannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu eoh?" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Itu ide teman-teman, bukan ideku" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung melihat teman-teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi teman-teman sekelas Chanyeol malah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Chanyeol tak bisa apa-apa, dan akhirnya ia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang menyebalkan tetapi sangatlah manis.

Dan Sehun sangat menyukai cerita itu. Itu adalah cerita favoritnya dari couple ChanBaek. Sekarang ini Sehun kelas 3 SMA. Selain ia sering bermain-main dengan dunianya sendiri (dunia peryaoian) tapi Sehun tetap bersikap layaknya siswa kelas 3 SMA yang siap menghadapi ujian. Sehun belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar bisa masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan couple favoritnya ChanBaek. Ia sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengan couple favoritnya itu. Ia banyak menstalker akun sosial Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun dan sering mencuri foto-foto mereka. Sehun sangat menyukai couple itu. Tapi apakah ia memang mengambil keputusan yang benar dengan memilih Universitas yang sama dengan ChanBaek? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun benar-benar masuk dalam kehidupan Couple favoritnya itu?

Prolog end

Gaje ya?

Membosankan ya?

Ada yang gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya?

Ini baru prolog, jadi konfliknya belum ada.

Ada yang minat dengan FF ini?

Jika ya, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan mereview FF ini.

Lalu saya akan melanjutkan FF ini.

Tetapi jika tak berminat pada FF ini, tak usah mereview FF ini.

Lalu saya juga tak akan melanjutkan FF ini.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASE!

Setelah baca tinggalkan jejak.

Yosh review jusaeyo~

*tebarsenyumnyaONEw*


End file.
